Finally Free
by queenofdiamondsxoxo
Summary: Post-Hogwarts War. Neville and Luna have a tiny chat as they rest, and he can't seem to get his mind off of her. First FanFic Ever! :D


Neville Longbottom sat down next to Luna Lovegood, tired and weary from battle but they had did it. They finally won. No more cowering when they heard Voldemort's name (It felt so good to say that without being afraid) and everyone in the wizarding world was safe now.

Luna smiled at him. "You did so wonderful, Neville."

This took Neville by surprise, as he didn't expect her to say anything because really, no one was speaking, only those who were tending to other's wounds.

He smiled back brightly. "Thank you Luna, you did great yourself."

Luna suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him off the rocky and broken steps on which they were perched. "Come on, silly, let's go for a walk."

Neville had never had his heart beat so fast in his entire life as they walked around the broken remains of Hogwarts. He was happy, finally, a moment with Luna that couldn't be interrupted. But he was nervous. He watched as she bounced through the halls carelessly, her beautiful snow-white hair waving behind her.

She didn't _like _him like that, did she? He was Neville Longbottom, whose only greatest feat in life was to kill Nagini. That was just about it. Other than that, he was a fool who was nervous half the time and would confuse left and right if you told him to. Certainly, he had gotten much brighter and and he wasn't _that _ clumsy anymore, but even so, he still wondered if anyone could love a fool like him.

They came to a balcony about ten minutes later, which was surpisingly still intact. Luna ran ahead of him and twirled around.

"We're free! Neville, can you believe it? We're finally free!" Luna shouted, and she giggled as her long blonde hair, which was encrusted with bits of dust and grime, whipped around her and she threw her head back, fully laughing. Neville's heart was pounding so hard he was afraid it was going to pound out of his chest as he nodded and chuckled at the sight of Luna's twirling.

"Yes, we are. Finally, I thought this day would never come." He sighed and leaned against the edge of the balcony as Luna stopped twirling and held her head to try and stop the spinning of the room.

"Neville, is something wrong?" Luna asked politley as she tried to gather herself as to not fall over in front of him.

Neville, taken aback by this question, did not answer, and simply put his head down. Luna stood fully upright now and walked over to him.

"Neville, I asked you a question, and I believe it isn't polite to not answer when someone asks you something. Now, I shall ask you again. Are you alright?" She tried her hardest to be stern with him, but still every word came out as soft and as sweet as she looked.

Neville looked at her, with all of her blonde hair glistening in the broken rays of the morning sun, her blue eyes, so bue that they made him want to jump into them and swim his life away. He saw the complexion of her face and how utterly soft it _looked_, even after hours and hours of fighting and the little bits of dirt on her face. He saw the cherry redness of her lips, and suddenly, he knew what was the matter.

"Neville, if you don't ans-"

Luna's partial rant was cut off by Neville's lips crashing upon her own, and she quieted suddenly, her own core heating up with an intense fire that she had never felt in her entire life.

Just as soon as it happened, it ended, and Neville pulled away from her and stared at her with eyes wide open and his mouth agape in schock.

"Luna, I am so sorry, I have no idea what got int-"

This time _he _was silenced by Luna standing on her tiptoes and kissing him chastely once more. He pulled her closer and returned the kiss passionately, and for a few moments, it was as if the whole world stopped spinning.

As they both pulled away, she smiled up at him, and reached for his hand. "Let's get back to the others. They're probably wondering where we are." Neville took her hand also and squeezed as they walked back to the others, taking their time as they walked. As they entered, Ginny spotted them and immediately ran over. She opened her mouth to say something, but as she noticed their hands intertwined, she smiled brightly.

Not even seconds after Ginny walked over had Ron, Hermione and Harry gotten up to see where she had went when they spotted her with Neville and Luna, ad they ran over.

"Well then, it's about time you guys got together!" Ron exclaimed, in which he recieved instantaneous slaps to the head by both Ginny and Hermione. "Ow! What in the bloody hell was _that _for? You know you guys were thinking it!"

"We might've been thinking it, but at least we have the decency not to blurt it to the whole world, you dingbat!" Ginny proclaimed, and Ron was silenced.

Harry chuckled. "Well anyways, congrats guys. Ignore them, they're just too excited about the news of you two." Luna smiled up at Neville and replied, "Thank you Harry, and we best be on our way. We're going to head out to go tend to our own wounds now. Watch for the nargles!"

And she and Neville walked away hand in hand, and this time, both hearts were beating as hard as drums, in tune with each other.

As they walked over to where the medical supplies sat, Neville heard a voice whisper in his ear, as soft as butter, saying, "You know, I never really liked snakes in the first place."

And his heart soared


End file.
